


Untitled Tattoo!Verse Drabble Featuring Louis and a bunny.

by moutonrose



Series: Tattoo!Verse [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After that whopper of a hurricane hit in October (Sandy) my friend Colleen had no power. She wanted tattoo!verse fic featuring Louis and Genevieve, who you will meet in the coda I'm writing for this 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Tattoo!Verse Drabble Featuring Louis and a bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> [here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v298/dorkle_07/4015000_f12.jpg) is a picture of little Genevieve. ([and another one because she's so cute.](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v298/dorkle_07/v_cookie.jpg))

Louis smiles down at the bunny hopping around his feet.

“Just a little bit more, Princess.” He coos down at her feet.

He’d had a relaxing day off from the radio station with Genevieve, picking veggies from her garden, dancing around the living room, and working on his playlist for the next day. Currently it was lunch time and Louis was making Genevieve a little salad from the vegetables he’d picked as the rabbit watches him, occasionally getting up on her hind legs to sniff the air.

In a small bowl, Louis has home grown spinach, a few cut up carrots, basil, and mint leaves all cut up.

“GennyBunny” Louis sing songs as she hops around. He walks over to a mat he’s laid out on the floor for her and sets the bowl down.

“Eat up, princess. I’m going to make lunch for your daddy and me.”

Louis smiles softly as he sets about making some sandwiches for Harry and himself. Harry has a pile of rolls to develop, but told Louis’ he’d come home for lunch. He smiles softly as he hears Genevieve crunching on her treats. Louis has her on a very strict diet, but every once in a while he’ll give her a little treat. Today is a cheat day for her. As he’s finishing the sandwiches and pulling out some chips for them to eat with them, the door opens.

“Lou?”

“In here, Star Boy.” Louis says with a smile.

Genevieve looks up from her salad when Harry walks in. Harry crouches down, rubs her head softly in greeting, and then stands up to kiss Louis.

“How’s work?” Louis asks.

“Same old same old.” Harry says “Quite a few rolls to develop.”

Louis nods as he sets their sandwiches on the table. They eat in companionable silence, the two of them chuckling softly at the sound of Genevieve crunching away.

“Salad day for the princess?” Harry asks.

“Mhm” Louis says “All with veggies from her own garden!”

Harry smiles at that. Louis really is quite proud of the garden he planted for Genevieve on their terrace. Sometimes as a very special treat, he lets Gen graze straight from the pots. 

The boys chat idly for the rest of Harry’s break. He sighs when he checks his watch. He looks around his feet before sliding his chair back. He smiles when he sees Gen hopping around Louis’ feet.

“She certainly loves her daddy.” He says.

Louis smiles brightly at that.

“She loves you too.” He says “She especially loves nesting in your lovely hair.”

Harry laughs at that.

“She does.”

He leans in to kiss Louis.

“I’ll see you after work. Have fun with the princess.”

“Of course.” Louis says. He picks her up and walks Harry to the door, where he kisses both of them again before walking back to the shop.

*

Louis spends the rest of his afternoon puttering around the house. He works more on his playlist, plays in the living room with Genevieve, and manages to start cooking dinner without burning the house down.

When harry comes home the two enjoy dinner, Gen resting happily on Louis’ bare feet. For dessert the two kiss ice cream off of each other’s lips and Genevieve gets a few berries as a treat, and Louis is incandescently happy.


End file.
